Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals
by luckygirl88
Summary: This a series of one shots based on Potter Puppet Pals with the Ouran characters and styles placed in it. It's very funny and I do hope you enjoy.
1. Bothering Tamaki

**Ouran High School Host Club's Potter Puppet Pals One Shots**

**Staring:**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyoya Ootori**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Hunny**

**Takashi Morinozuka aka Mori**

**Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin**

**And special guest star **

**Nekozawa Umehito**

**Author: Hello every one. If you don't know me or have read one of fanfics before, my name is Luckygirl88. I've been working on an Ouran fanfic and decided I needed to do something, different. Most of you reading this know about Potter Puppet Pals, if you haven't, I suggest watching it to understand stand these one shots better. I will be taking the different and classic Potter Puppet Pals stories and turning it Ouran style. I do plan to keep these one shots going for a while and if you like, you may request a personal favorite, but I have a feeling the one's you suggest, I will have plans writing it or am currently writing it. So enough chat, let's get on with the story.**

**Potter Puppet Pals**

"**Bothering Tamaki senpai"**

**Hikaru: **"Hello every one. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin,"

**Kaoru: **"And I'm Kaoru,"

**Hikaru: **"Let's go bother Tamaki"

**Kaoru: **"Right then"

**Tamaki: **"I'm Tamaki Suoh, the host club's king,"

**Hikaru: **"You ready Kaoru. Let's go bother him,"

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother,"

**Tamaki at the same time of the bothering: **"Get off! Get Off! Ahhh!!!!!"

**Kaoru: **"Wow, that was fun,"

**Hikaru: **"I like the part where he stops moving,"

**Kaoru: **"Let's do it again,"

**Tamaki: **"Oh no,"

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother…"

**Tamaki at the same time of the bothering: **"Stop, stop, stop, stop it, stop it! Homo Sexual Bastards! Oh no…"

***Hikaru and Kaoru lay "Shunned" on the floor. Hunny senpai walks in***

**Hunny: **"Hello Tama-chan,"

**Tamaki: **"Ahh, Hunny senpai I can explain,"

**Hunny: **"Seems Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan are laying stoned dead on the floor. Hmm, I wonder what's in there pockets,"

***Tamaki wanders off in shame while Hunny browses through pockets,"**

**Hunny: **"Hmm, some candy and two pieces of cake.This is my lucky day!"

***Hunny looks around for Tamaki***

**Hunny: **"Hmm, where did Tama-chan go? More importantly, what I'm I doing here?"

***Hunny looks around curiously***

**Hunny: **"Cake time!"

***Hunny dances around happily***

**End of story 1**


	2. Hosting Class

**Ouran Host Club's Potter Puppet Pals Presents**

"**Hosting Class"**

**Kyoya: **"I'm Kyoya Ootori the Host's club vice president and welcome to hosting class,"

***Tamaki, Haruhi and Kaoru walk in***

**Kaoru: **"Yay hosting!"

**Tamaki: **"Hello Kyoya-senpai,"

**Haruhi: **"What are we going to learn today senpai?"

**Kyoya: **"The beauty of romancing the intellectual feminine mind and body,"

**Tamaki: **"Oh not again,"

**Kyoya: **"The delicate and soft charm of making women and men blush at your radiant beauty,"

**Kaoru: **"Eww,"

**Kyoya: "**Using even your senses to make your self fall in love with your own interne beauty,"

**Haruhi: **"Hmm,"

**Kyoya: **"I can teach you how to be smexy,"

**Tamaki: **"Don't need to,"

**Kyoya: "**Be yaoi,"

**Kaoru: **"Ooh,"

**Kyoya: "**Even make you become a cross dresser,"

**Haruhi: **"No you can't" *spoiler*

**Kyoya: **"I can teach you the secrets of being cool,"

**Tamaki: **"Ok,"

**Kyoya: "**Amazing cuteness and enchanted emo-ness,"

**Kaoru: **"Wow,"

**Kyoya: **"The cool embrace of a famine's curve against yours,"

**Haruhi: **"Go on,"

**Kyoya: **"The magnificent feeling of smelling fresh brewed commoner's coffee,"

**Tamaki: **"Is this the whole class?"

**Kyoya: **"I can teach you how to rape Haruhi,"

**Kaoru: **"Rape Haruhi!!!!"

**Kyoya: **"How to obtain success,"

**Haruhi: **"Oh my,"

**Kyoya: **"Even score with hot cross dressing women," *Haruhi!*

**Tamaki: **"What?"

**Kyoya: **"Class dismissed,"

**Tamaki: "**Wait! Hot crossing dressing women?"

**Kyoya: **"Leave Master Tamaki senpai,"

**Tamaki: **"Teach me!"

**Kyoya: **"No, leave,"

***Tamaki sighs and Hunny and Mori enter***

**Hunny: **"Hello Kyoya-chan"

**Kyoya: **"Hello Hunny and Mori senpai,"

**Hunny: **"I need to barrow some elevator shoes,"

**Kyoya: **"We don't have any,"

**Hunny: **"How about stilts?"

**Kyoya: **"Nope,"

**Hunny: **"What about cake?"

**Kyoya: **"That doesn't make you taller,"

**Hunny: **"Oh contraire, it makes me feel lots taller, epically if Takashi-chan knelts down on his knees,"

**Kyoya: **"Alright, whatever you say. Right this way,"

***Hunny and Mori follow Kyoya senpai while Hunny just laughs***

**End**


	3. Mysterious Ticking Noise

**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals **

**Presents**

"**Mysterious Ticking Noise"**

**Author: Sorry it has been a while, I was on vacation and now I'm updating things. I'm gladly able to say that I'm writing a new one shot to the Ouran potter puppet pals. Yes, every one favorites Mysterious Ticking Noise has now gone Ouran. If you like to take this one shot and make a vid out of it, please talk to me. I have a feeling those with windows movie maker or anything other video making program after reading this may want to make there own fan dub to this. I don't mind, but if you do, please put me in the credits. Thank you very much and please enjoy Mysterious Ticking Noise.**

***Kyoya enters the Third Music room and ticking starts up***

**Kyoya:** "Hmm, what is that strange mysterious Ticking Noise?"

***begins looking around***

**Kyoya: **"Not over here… not over there. It's kind of catchy,"

***looks around for people***

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori. Ootori, Ootori Kyoya Ootori,"

***Hunny pops in***

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!"

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori,"

***Hunny pops in***

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!"

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori,"

***Hikaru comes in***

**Hikaru: **"Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin"

***Hunny pops in***

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!"

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori

***Kaoru pops in***

**Kaoru: "**Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin,"

***Hunny pops in***

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!"

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori

***Hikaru pops in***

**Hikaru: **"Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin,"

***Haruhi pops in***

**Haruhi: **"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi Haruhi Haruhi,"

***Hunny pops in***

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!"

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori

***Kaoru pops in***

**Kaoru: **"Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin,"

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori

***Hunny pops in***

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!"

***Haruhi pops in***

**Haruhi: **"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi Haruhi Haruhi,"

***Tamaki pops in***

**Tamaki: **"Tamaki Tamaki Suoh! Oh! Tamaki Tamaki Suoh! Yeah! Tamaki Tamaki Suoh! That's Me!"

***Tamaki and Kyoya face off***

**Tamaki: **"Tamaki,"

**Kyoya: **"Kyoya,"

**Tamaki: **"Tamaki,"

**Kyoya: **"Kyoya,"

**Tamaki: **"Tamaki,"

**Kyoya: **"Kyoya,"

**Tamaki: **"Tamaki!"

**Kyoya: **"Kyoya!"

***Hunny steps in***

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!!!"

***Haruhi pops in***

**Haruhi: **"Haruuuhhii,"

**Kyoya: **"Ootori, Ootori, Kyoya Ootori

**Hunny: **"Hunny Senpai!"

**Hikaru: **"Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin,"

**Haruhi: **"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi Haruhi Haruhi,"

**Tamaki: **"Tamaki Tamaki. I'm Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki Tamaki. I'm Tamaki Tamaki Suoh,"

***every one sings***

**All Together: **"Singing our song. All day long at Ooouuurrraaannn!!!!"

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"Hey guys, we found the source of the ticking. It's a Belzenef The Curse Doll,"

***The rest cheer in joy as the doll curses explodes them into tiny ashes***

***Nekozawa suddenly appears and laughs***

**Nekozawa: **"Nekozawa Nekozawa ooh Neko Neko Nekozawa,"

***Nekozawa disappears and ends the one shot***

**The End**


	4. Hosting Swears

**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals**

**Presents**

"**Hosting Swears"**

**Author: Well, I was going to wait on this one, but since you guys want to read it badly, I decided to post up "Hosting Swears" aka "Wizard Swears". The problem isn't typing it out, it's coming up with funny swear words that the cast may or may not say. So, I shall try my best and like always, feel free to comment or rate.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T+ FOR TAMAKI'S IDIOIC-NESS AND USE OF NAUGHTY HOSTING SWEARS LIKE HOMO SEXUAL BASTARDS.**

***Kaoru and Haruhi are bouncing up and down while Tamaki runs in***

**Tamaki: **"You guys. Kyoya senpai posted up a list ridiculous naughty swear words that are banned from the host club. I didn't know us beautiful host had swear words,"

**Haruhi: **"Of coarse we do senpai. There called "Hosting Swears,"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah like Haruhi's debt,"

**Tamaki: **"Really? That quite lovely,"

***Haruhi gives a death glare and speaks again***

**Haruhi: **"Oh no. There much worse than that. Read some senpai,"

***Tamaki looks at the list* **

**Tamaki: **"Hmm, lets see. Son of a MA!!!! That's useful,"

**Haruhi: **"Fancy Tuna. That's my favorite,"

***Kyoya steps in and clears his throat***

**Kyoya: **"Do hear our beloved host club cursing up a storm?"

**Haruhi: **"Oh no senpai…"

**Tamaki: **"Nekozawa's butt crack!"

**Kyoya: **"EXCUSE ME!?"

**Haruhi: **"Tamaki!"

**Kyoya: **"I refuse to this dreadful foul language said in my presence Master Tamaki. Five hundred thousand yen goes directly to Haruhi debt,"

***Haruhi gives a death glare to Tamaki***

**Kaoru: **"Tamaki's drool,"

***Every one just stares at Kaoru***

**Tamaki: **"Every one run. HOMO SEXUAL BASTARD!!!!!"

***Haruhi, Kaoru and Tamaki run off***

**Kyoya: ***sighs* "Moron,"

**Scene Two**

***Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru come in laughing***

**Tamaki: **"That was quite fun. Oh, hi Mori,"

**Mori: **"Hey guys. What's up?"

**Kaoru: **"Oh nothing. Were just saying naughty words like Jiggle My Instant Coffee,"

**Mori: **"Oh no. Mitsukuni forbids me saying such words,"

**Tamaki: **"Well Hunny senpai is a wanna be sissy boy!"

***Mori has a shocked expression on his face***

**Haruhi: **"He doesn't mean it Mori-senpai. He is just testing out some hosting swears,"

**Tamaki: **"I mean every word I say ever cause I'm Tamaki Suoh. The host club's king,"

***Dramatic lighting plays in background and shocks Hikaru who is not in this chapter***

**Mori: **"I'm telling Kyoya senpai about this,"

**Kaoru: **"You're such a sissy boy Mori,"

**Mori: **"This is against the big book of hosting rules,"

**Tamaki: **"I'm afraid I can't let you do this Mori senpai,"

**Mori: **"Oh no no. I don't want to swear. Mitsukuni wouldn't want me to swear…"

**Tamaki: **"Are you a member of the host club or not Mori-senpai. If that is even your real name,"

**Mori: **"I am a member of the host club…but…but…"

**Tamaki: **"Try then. Here's the list. Say anything,"

***passes list to Mori-senpai***

***Mori struggles***

**Haruhi: **"You can do it senpai!"

**Mori: **"Tamaki's penis…"

***Haruhi and Kaoru look at Mori with disgusted expressions***

**Tamaki: **"You sicken me!"

**Mori: **"But..but it's on the list,"

**Tamaki: **"I'm ten times the man you'll ever be Mori!"

***Mori creeps down***

**Tamaki: **"Leave the Ouran Host Club Takeshi Morinozuka and never come back!"

***Mori walks out depressed***

***Haruhi and Kaoru yell out "Yaaayyyyy!!!!!"***

**Haruhi: **"You have quite the princely charm today Tamaki senpai,"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah. Your right with your idiotic attitude,"

***Tamaki gives the death glare and tries to beat up Kaoru, but fails***

**Tamaki: **"Well, now that's done, let's make a prank phone call,"

***Tamaki takes cell phone out of pocket and begins to dial***

***Nekozawa picks up***

**Nekozawa: **"Black Magic Master Nekozawa speaking,"

**Tamaki: **"BELZENEF THE CURSE DOLL!!!"

**Nekozawa: **"WHAT!? You kids. If you EVER make fun of Belzenef again I will put a curse on you for all of eternity! You yeah! Stop calling me!"

***As he talked, Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru started to laugh and Kyoya and Hunny walked into the scene***

**Kyoya: **"There they are,"

**Hunny: **"Kyoya-chan told me he word like to have a word with you guys,"

**Haruhi: **"Son of a yaoi,"

**Kyoya: **"That is the exact language I want to remove from the host club. Our traditions as well as our currency must be high. If we let this…"

**Tamaki: **"MOTHER FUCKING *BEEP BEEP* HIKARU'S SHIT KYOYA!!!"

**Kyoya: **"WHAT!!!!?????"

**Tamaki: **"You stealing cheap skate you!"

***Every one just stares at him***

**Kaoru: **"Haruhi's bikini,"

**Kyoya: **"Hunny senpai I argue you to beat them up with your Karate immediately!"

**Hunny: **"Oh Kyoya-chan let them have there adventure,"

**Kyoya: **"I thought you were the one who wanted to ban the words in the first place?"

**Hunny: **"I barely remember what happened a few minutes ago. Back to whatever you do best,"

***Kyoya leaves and mumbles to himself***

**Haruhi: **"Thank you so much Hunny senpai,"

**Hunny: **"You're welcome Haru-chan,"

**Tamaki: **"Hunny senpai, you're really short right?"

***Hunny looks down in shame***

**Hunny: **"Yes. Why?"

**Tamaki: **"Do you know any dwarf, super short, shrimp, yet sissy old hosting swears?"

**Hunny: **"Well, I do know one Tama-chan, but you must never ever repeat it,"

**Haruhi: **"We won't senpai,"

**Hunny: **"Well… here it is…"

***Hunny takes in a big breath***

**Hunny: **"YOUR MOTHER IS A *BEEP BEEP BEEP* ING *BEEP BEEP BEEP* REALLY OLD *BEEP BEEP BEEP* YO MAMMA JOKE GONE WRONG *BEEP BEEP BEEP* BANNA PEEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* MONKEY *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* COMMUNIST *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* VIC MIGNOGNA *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PILE OF *BEEP BEEP BEEP* IN A ANOTHER ROOM WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* V-8 *BEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PLAT OF *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* TRAVIS WILLINGHAM *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A NUCLAR MISSSIEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* CURSE DOLL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* HOMOSEXUAL BASTARDS!"

***Hunny begins to breathe heavily***

**Kaoru: **"Woooowwwww!!!!"

**Hunny: **"Now you know. You must NEVER EVER repeat ok?"

***Hunny stares at all of them***

**Tamaki: **"We promise Hunny senpai,"

***Later that day…..***

***Haruhi, Kaoru and Tamaki say the awful curse words in front of Mori and he begins to try and escape them***

**All: **"YOUR MOTHER IS A *BEEP BEEP BEEP* ING *BEEP BEEP BEEP* REALLY OLD *BEEP BEEP BEEP* YO MAMMA JOKE GONE WRONG *BEEP BEEP BEEP* BANNA PEEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* MONKEY *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* COMMUNIST *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* VIC MIGNOGNA *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PILE OF *BEEP BEEP BEEP* IN A ANOTHER ROOM WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* V-8 *BEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A PLAT OF *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* TRAVIS WILLINGHAM *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* WITH A NUCLAR MISSSIEL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* CURSE DOLL *BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP* HOMOSEXUAL BASTARDS!"

**The End **

**Tamaki: **"This is just a quick message from your host club king saying that no one was hurt in the making of this one-shot, except Hikaru and Mori. I'm afraid Hikaru went from gay for his brother to a tyranny and we will sure miss him…"

**Hikaru: **"I DID NOT!"

**Tamaki: **"Gotta go,"

***Tamaki runs off set***


	5. School Is For Losers

**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals **

**Presents**

"**School Is For Losers"**

***Tamaki walks in happily singing***

**Tamaki: **"I'm Tamaki Suoh. School is for losers. I'm totally awesome,"

***Kyoya stops in front of him and clears his voice* **

**Kyoya: **"Master Tamaki. You've been gone from your hosting duties for three weeks and…"

***Tamaki begins to mumble him out***

**Kyoya: **"Grumble, grumble, mumble, mumble, Tamaki Suoh, grumble, grumble, mumble mumble. Do you understand me.."

***Tamaki hits Kyoya with a giant fist and plays the saxophone***

**Tamaki Suoh is awesome**

**The End**


	6. Kyoya's Diary

**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals**

**Presents**

"**Kyoya's Diary"**

**Author: This is a brand new ppp video and it should be on there site or on youtube. If you haven't seen it, I suggest watching it before this new one shot and thanks again to all my fans. ^.^**

**Tamaki: **"OMG! Look what I found,"

**Hikaru: **"This that a book?"

**Haruhi: **"I know a thing or two about books and that's a book,"

**Tamaki: **"It's not just any book guys,"

**Hikaru: **"Is it a young adult love story based on two characters and a small homo sexual supporting cast?"

***Ten seconds later***

**Tamaki: **"Well any way. I just happened to find this in Kyoya's house under neath his neatly folded clothes in his draws. It's his diary!"

**Hikaru: **"Wow! Shall we read it?"

**Tamaki: **"I have another idea. Let's read it!"

**Haruhi: **"Wow. What a wonderful character story this will be,"

**Tamaki: **"Alright. Here's the first entry. Dear diary,"

***It suddenly breaks out to Kyoya's background voice over***

**Kyoya: **"Today I ate some oatmeal for my breakfast. It was flavorless and watery. I thought of my life long goals and then I cried,"

**Hikaru: **"I'm hungry,"

**Tamaki: **"What else is new fatty! Let's get to the good stuff,"

**Kyoya: **"Today, I put on rain coat and headed to the Ootori family hospital. There I watched people die in front of each other. I felt jealous,"

**Tamaki: **"This is hilarious,"

**Haruhi: **"Oh look senpai. I see your name,"

**Hikaru: **"You're good at reading Haruhi,"

**Tamaki: **"WHAT!!??"

**Kyoya: **"Today that Suoh kid gave me the middle finger. When I attempted to have him removed from the hosting area, he nearly shoved me into a wall screaming "Bother, Bother," Than later he and his orange friends repeated to the act till I lost consciousness. Tonight I pray it in two years, I pray it till the end,"

**Tamaki: **"I remember that one Hikaru and Kaoru. Give me five,"

***Tamaki put his one hand up***

**Hikaru: **"You already took our money boss,"

**Tamaki: **"Oh never mind,"

**Kyoya: **"I lost a button today on my school uniform. Mori pointed it out in front of the whole host club. Oh the cruel attention. Button oh button where have the fled. To you teary to long amongst fabric and thread? Did the roll off my bosom and vanished away? How I wish to follow the into the mist,"

**Hikaru: **"What is a bosom Tamaki?"

**Tamaki: **"Umm…"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah. Tell him senpai,"

**Tamaki: **"Oh look another page,"

**Kyoya: **"Today while in the bath tube,"

**Every except Kyoya: **"Eww!!!!"

**Kyoya: **"I feel asleep and had a nightmare. I was in carriage and the thunder turned into "Their" voices. "Bother Bother" it repeated. Suddenly, it began music and I found myself at the Ouran Christmas party with Haruhi Fujioka. I asked her dance and she asked me to die,"

**Tamaki: **"My little girl is awesome!"

**Kyoya: **"When I woke, my skin was sponge like from the tempered bath water,"

**Hikaru: **"Hmm, I like sponge cake,"

***Hunny pops in***

**Hunny: **"Did some one say cake!?"

**Hikaru: **"I said cake! How did he know?"

**Hunny: **"What are you jackasses up to? Studying for class?"

**Tamaki: **"No. Were invading Kyoya's diary which he stole from his room,"

**Hunny: **"But you don't have any cake do you?"

**Tamaki: **"I'm afraid not,"

**Hunny: **"I'm very disappointed in you Tama-chan,"

***Hunny walks off ashamed of Tamaki***

**Tamaki: **"Ok. Back to the stinky book,"

**Kyoya: **"Today, one of the orange one's drank some expired coffee and vomited all over the Third Music room floor in a sheer color of brown tones. The guest ran and I was left to clean up the mess, which ended up triggering my head ach. Half way through, Renege walked in and bragged about her many affairs with the guys at Ouran High School. She told me I smelled like Tamaki after not bathing for many months during which he held a contest between the orange ones. I thought of my father and cried,"

**Tamaki: **"This got boring. Let's right in a new entry,"

**Hikaru: **"That's a really fun idea,"

**Haruhi: **"Here's the pencil I carry with me at all times incase you try and steal it from me again and sell it online,"

***Haruhi hands over the pencil to Tamaki***

**Tamaki: **"Ok. I am Kyoya. I'm always sad because I shit my pants all the time and have a depressing life and complain about my family. I barely have any friends because I smell like Tamaki's not bating and shit. I teach hosting class to Tamaki and it's so boring and I worship him in every way. Ok. I think I'm going to go now, but before I do, I'm going to shit my pants and ok. Bye now,"

***Hikaru laughs***

**Hikaru: **'Can I try?"

**Tamaki: **"Be my guest,"

***Tamaki hands over pencil***

**Hikaru: **"I…am… an… ass…,"

**Haruhi: **"Oh ok Hikaru. That was a nice try,"

***Kyoya walks in***

**Kyoya: **"Some body knocked me unconscious and ran sacked my room. Wait a minute. THAT BOOK! WHAT ARE YOU DOINGWITH IT!?"

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya! Hikaru and Kaoru stole your diary!"

**Kyoya: **"WHAT!!!??? You didn't read it did you?"

**Tamaki: **"Oh he read it all right. He read it all"

**Kyoya: **"This is unacceptable!"

**Hikaru: **"I like the story about the button Kyoya,"

**Kyoya: **'You…you did?"

**Hikaru: **"It made me sad. Thinking about that button Kyoya. I hope you find your button,"

**Kyoya: **"So do I Orange one. So do I,'

***Kyoya starts to cry***

**Hikaru: **"I like buttons,"

**The End**


	7. Hosting Angst

**Ouran Host Club Potter Puppet Pals**

**Presents**

"**Hosting Angst"**

**Author: Ok, just for the fun and laughter, this chapter section will have "actual" magic. Otherwise, I won't be able to think of any ideas. So be happy and I'm doing my best. Now let's get on with this random chapter.**

**Tamaki: **"I feel pissed off at the world and I don't know why! Err! I'm going to take it out on people I like,"

***Hikaru pops in* **

**Hikaru: **"Hello boss. What sort of mischievous are we going to do today?"

**Tamaki: **"To mischievous, devilish scheme today Hikaru. I'm sick and tired of your orange incest brotherly yaoi love!"

**Hikaru: **"Why must you hurt me in this way boss,"

***Haruhi pops in***

**Haruhi: **"Yeah! What's your problem senpai!?"

**Tamaki: **"My mom left me! My life sucks and I'm surrounded by people who are fucking smarter than me. I mean what the fuck!"

**Hikaru: **"But it's wonderful boss. Being smarter than you makes us look good,"

**Tamaki: **"Yeah well, I still have dreams about Renege raping me every night and I can't take it! I quite hosting!"

***Hikaru gasps***

**Haruhi: **"But what about all the good times together and who is going to stop Nekozawa senpai from cursing the entire school?"

**Tamaki: **"Fine. It's all up to you and Kaoru now Hikaru,"

**Hikaru: **"But…but I can't do it…,"

**Tamaki: **"Come on now. Tell whose boss,"

***Tamaki pushes Hikaru over to Nekozawa***

**Nekozawa: **"Why hello there little child,"

***Hikaru whines and tries to pulls out the words***

**Nekozawa: **"You want a piece of me or not?"

**Hikaru: **"No…no…sir,"

***Hikaru runs off to Kaoru***

**Nekozawa: **"Yeah you better run! Kid,"

***Hikaru runs over to Haruhi now***

**Hikaru: **"I can't do it,"

**Haruhi: **"You tried you're best,"

***You here Tamaki going "Angst in the background***

**Hikaru: **"What's Tamaki doing?"

**Tamaki: **"Angst, angst, angst, angst angst,"

**Haruhi: **"He's a little off today. Didn't you notice?"

**Hikaru: **"Maybe he's in love,"

**Haruhi: **"Who would fall in love with such a…."

***Author: No I do not support HaruXHika if that is what you are implying by that line. I believe in TamaXHaru, so leave me alone!***

**Hikaru: **"Maybe he needs a hug,"

***Tamaki yells back* **

**Tamaki: **"I don't want a hug!"

***Hikaru walks over***

**Hikaru: **"Give me a hug Tamaki,"

**Tamaki: **"No!"

***Hikaru starts hugging Tamaki***

**Hikaru: **"Hugging!"

**Tamaki: **"I'll beat you up for doing that!"

***Tamaki starts beating up Hikaru***

***Kyoya walks in and Haruhi takes off***

**Kyoya: **"What is this!?"

**Hikaru: **"Tamaki hit me,"

**Tamaki: **"Hikaru evaded my personal bubble!"

**Kyoya: **"Me thinks some punishment is in order here,"

***Tamaki and Hikaru so "Oh no!"***

**Kyoya: **"You two shall be dragged by your ears to the back of the Third Music Room where a very desperate Renege will be waiting with a whip and some romantic and then…."

***Tamaki and Hikaru take out "real" wands"**

**Tamaki and Hikaru: **"Pantohloonness Poopakiss!"

***Kyoya gets tones out shit in his pants***

**Kyoya: **"Umm…. I have to….leave now…."

***Kyoya begins walking away slowly***

***Hunny and Mori walk in***

**Hunny: **"That was awesome Tama-chan and Hika-chan!"

**Hikaru: **"Thanks Hunny senpai,"

**Hunny: **"So Tama-chan, are you still full of that Hosting Angst?"

**Tamaki: **"I think I can appreciate life a little better now,"

**Hunny: **"Well that's just fanatics!"

***Haruhi walks in***

**Haruhi: **"Hey senpai's. Eww, what stinks?"

**Hikaru: **"Why it's Kyoya greatest money making investment ever,"

***Every one laughs and Hunny flies up into the sky***

***They look up suddenly***

**Tamaki: **"Every one make a wish,"

**The End**


	8. Hitachiin Twin's Disease

**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals**

**Presents**

"**Hitachiin Twin's Disease"**

**Tamaki: **"Hello there ladies and gentle men. I am Tamaki Suoh. What a beautiful day at Ouran High School to begin our Ouran High School Host Club tours,"

***Hikaru and Kaoru pop in***

**Kaoru: **"Every day is beautiful with you here Tamaki…."

**Hikaru: **"But…**"**

**Tamaki: **"But what you two!? What could be wrong!?"

**Twins: **"We have a secret affliction,"

**Tamaki: **"You wouldn't!?"

**Twins: **"You don't even know what it is yet. It's lice,"

**Tamaki: **"That's not too bad,"

**Hikaru: **"It' worse. It's Twilight lice,"

***Hunny randomly comes in***

**Hunny: **"Did some one say Twilight lice?"

**Hikaru: **"I said lice. How did he know?"

**Hunny: **"Tama-chan, you need to help your friends. The last thing we need is random Twilight noobs running around saying "OMG! I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!"

**Tamaki: ***sighs* "Ok fine,"

**Hunny: **"Now, since Twilight lice are very addicting lice, you need to travel to portal randomly located outside the school and seek Narutards. The crazy Naruto fan freaks,"

*DON'T MAKE FUN OF NARUTARDS! I AM ONE AND THIS IS JUST RANDOM LAUGH. OK, NOTHING ELSE*

**Tamaki: **"How well that help?"

**Hunny: **"I don't know, but from what I heard they beat people up for making fun of there anime and should be able to cure this Twilight lice,"

**Twins: **"Yaaayyyy!!!!!"

**Tamaki: **"Don't do that. Let's go,"

***All three head to the portal where suddenly they are in the crazy Naruto world where tons of screaming fangirls fight over Naruto characters as Sasuke's clothes gets ripped apart***

**Tamaki: **"Ahh! I can't stand this terror!"

**Twins: **"What's that?"

**Tamaki: **"What?"

**Kaoru: **"It's a giant pile of rotting flesh caucuses. May we jump on it?"

**Tamaki: **"Go right ahead you diseased children. No wait no! It's moving!"

***Naruto pops out from the dead caucuses laying there***

**Hikaru: **"Hello mister Naruto…."

***Naruto randomly punches Hikaru and Kaoru goes over to make sure he is ok***

**Tamaki: **"We came for your ninja ways Naruto."

**Naruto: **"What?"

**Twins: **"We have Twilight lice Naruto and we need your help,"

**Naruto: **"Oh, well then. Let me just rest…"

***Tamaki hits Naruto***

**Tamaki: **"Get up you lazy ninja. You just took a nap!"

***Shikamaru complains in background***

**Naruto: **"Alright, alright…"

**Tamaki: **"Look here,"

***holds a microscope up to Kaoru's head***

**Tamaki: **"Millions of little nasty Twilight noobs have already started to eat the skin on the twins head and is sending Twilight information into there already yaoi fan heads,"

**Naruto: **"Alright you two, listen here,"

***Naruto fan music *fighting dreamers* starts to play in background***

**Naruto: **"If you wanna get rid of that nasty Twilight lice, you got to listen to Naruto's good advice. Scrub Harry Potter lice on your head till it starts to stink, let it sit for an hour and wash it off in the sink. Take some expired tuna and rub it into your roots, then remove it all off with an old boot. Spin in a circle and punch your self twice, now you don't have any ….lice,"

***Naruto spits***

**Twins: **"Great song Naruto, but we don't know where to get some expired tuna,"

**Naruto: **"NOOOOOOOO! Believe it,"

**Tamaki: **"Well, what if we light there hair on fire?"

**Naruto: **"No! There is a better way to cure these awful lice! Dattebayo!"

***The twins are hanging from a tree***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"Are you sure this is going to work Naruto?"

**Naruto: **"Shut up!"

***Naruto performs a shadow clone then followed by a Rasengan***

***Hits the Twins and blows them away***

**Naruto: **"You're cured now!"

_**Tamaki in thought: **__"With the power of Naruto's Rasengan, I can solve all my problems,"_

**Tamaki: **"NARUTO! "

**Naruto: **"What?"

**Tamaki: **"Your skills are needed else where. Follow me and bring your ninja skills,"

**Naruto: **"I don't know Tamaki. I have missions to do and I need to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru and being lovers forever,"

**Tamaki: **"I'll leave some instant ramen outside of your apartment every day for a month,"

***Naruto gasps***

**Naruto: **"You got your self a deal. Believe it!"

**Tamaki: **"Ok. Follow me!"

***They both run off back to the portal where Sasuke is still being attacked by fangirls as Kakashi is about to be attacked by his fangirls***

***Haruhi appears in front of them***

**Haruhi: **"Hello Naruto, hello Tamaki,"

**Tamaki: **"Hello "male" Haruhi. Ok Naruto, hit!"

***Naruto takes out Haruhi with a Rasengan***

**Tamaki: **"We cured her lice Naruto. Good boy,"

***Throws a cup of instant ramen at Naruto and he catches it***

**Tamaki: **"Come on!"

***runs over to Kyoya next***

**Kyoya: **"Ahh Master Tamaki. Have you completed hosting your guest this afternoon? Hmmm,"

**Tamaki: **"No! Hit!"

***Naruto punches Kyoya***

***Kyoya barely moves***

**Tamaki: **"He still has some lice. Hit him again,"

***Naruto punches Kyoya one more time***

**Tamaki: **"Fanatics! Incredible! Let's go,"

***Tamaki and Naruto run again and this time Nekozawa is in the way***

**Nekozawa: **"Why Tamaki. I've been waiting for you. Belzenef…."

**Tamaki: **"Sorry Nekozawa. No time to chat. Gotta go,"

***Tamaki and Naruto continue on***

**Nekozawa: **"But…but…every time I try to curse Tamaki…."

***Tamaki and Naruto stumble into Mori***

**Mori: **"Hello Naruto. Hello Tamaki. Did you guys get rid of the Twilight lice?"

**Tamaki: **"You bet we did! Get him Naruto!"

***Naruto tries to take a punch and Mori just stands there motionless***

**Tamaki: **"OMG! He's a 4 kids fan!"

**Naruto: **"WHAT!!!!??? Believe it!"

**Mori: **"Yes it's true. I'm a 4 kids fan. A yaoi obsessed 4 kids fan,"

***long dramatic music plays at the end***

**The End or is it?**


	9. Trouble at Ouran High School

**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals **

**Presents**

"**Trouble at Ouran High School"**

**Author: Hello every. It's me again. I'm updating all my fanfics in one night, which is a lot of work. I'm doing this because I will be starting school tomorrow and that means that I won't be on the computer as munch do to school work and needing to get classes done. This is my last year and then I will be out of high school forever. I'm sorry you guys, but school comes first. So, I'm doing the most popular request right now, "Trouble at Hogwarts" for you guys. I'm not going away completely; just don't expect updates every other day or whatever my fanfics seem to post up for you guys. Now on with the show!**

***Tamaki enters the room followed by the Twins***

**Tamaki: **"Ah, Ouran High School is the greatest place in the world,"

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"Yeah, like learning is soo munch fun," ***rolls eyes***

***Haruhi pops in***

**Haruhi: **"I like learning new things,"

**Tamaki: **"I love romancing young and beautiful ladies,"

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"We love each other,"

**Tamaki: **"Um…"

***Hunny dashes into the scene***

**Hunny: **"I have bad news you guys,"

**All of them together: **"Oh no! What is it!?"

**Hunny: **"Black Magic Neko-chan is attacking Ouran with his cursing spree,"

**All of them together again: **"What will we do!?"

**Hunny: **"Hmm, I don't know, but I'm going to eat some cake,"

***Hunny walks off***

***Nekozawa pops in and begins laughing***

**Nekozawa: **"Hahaha! Ouran High School is all mine!"

***Kyouya pops in***

****Before I continue, I didn't realize before I spelled Kyouya's name wrong. Sorry you guys, just an error***

**Kyouya: **"I am Kyouya Ootori the vice President of the host club and need to get rid of his nasty stench,"

***Kyouya Forbreeze's him* **

***Nekozawa laughs***

**Nekozawa: **"Now I smell like Ocean Mist. Go away you money bag, cheap skate, unless host remember you,"

***Kyouya walks away in shame***

***Nekozawa laughs***

**Haruhi: **"Here we comes,"

***Tamaki runs away***

**Nekozawa: **"It's time that I curse you all,"

**Hikaru: **"You can't do that,"

**Nekozawa: **"Why yes I can. Belzenef…."

**Twins: **"Wait!"

**Nekozawa: **"What is it?"

***long dramatic silence***

***They take off***

**Nekozawa: **"Hey!"

***long dramatic silence again***

***Twins run back in***

**Twins: **"Bother,"

***Rush back out***

**Haruhi: **"What are we going to do?"

***Tamaki in corner again***

**Tamaki: **"There's nothing we can do Haruhi. We complete goners,"

**Twins: **"Give us a minute! We can come up with a plan!!!!!!!"

***long dramatic echo at the end of "plan as we find our selves in a new scene***

**Nekozawa: **"Oh children where are you?"

**Tamaki: **"We're over here,"

**Nekozawa: **"Well, here I come,"

***Starts walking over***

**Kaoru: **"No wait! We're a little more to the right,"

***Nekozawa moves a little***

**Nekozawa: **"Here?"

**Tamaki: **"Almost,"

***Nekozawa moves a little***

**Haruhi: **"That's right,"

**Nekozawa: **"I don't see any one here,"

**Twins: **"Ok ready! Shoot him with the flash lights!"

***they begin pointing the flash lights at him***

**Nekozawa: **"Ahh it burns! I'm leaving!"

***Nekozawa takes over quickly***

**All of them together: **"YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!"

***Kyouya pops in***

**Kyouya: **"What's going on in here?"

**Tamaki: **"Kyouya! You're back!"

**Kyouya: **"So it would seem,"

**Twins: **"We love you Kyouya!"

***All of them rush over to hug Kyouya***

**Kyouya: **"Ahh! Hey! Stop that! Look, I love you too now please get off me!"

**Tamaki: **"No!"

***Hunny walks in naked and has a sugar rush from eating too munch cake***

**Hunny: **"Finally! The world's largest cake!"

***Hunny hugs it and then bits Tamaki's arm***

**Tamaki: **"OWW!!!!!!!! Why you little….."

**The End**


	10. The Vortex

_**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals**_

_**Presents**_

"_**The Vortex"**_

**Author: I know people. At last I have written the vortex. I mainly was waiting till a new vid came out so this way I could write more at a time and whatever. Since it's been a long time and since I don't see them making a new one any time soon, I mine as well finish up with the last ppp idea till a new vid comes. Now my friends "The Vortex" awaits you.**

_Kyouya senpai is standing there as usual, thinking about his perfect dream when little Hunny senpai comes along over by him. They start out with a normal greeting and Kyouya, being all happy about his dream tells little Hunny about it._

**Kyouya: **"The slow motion of the petals drifted into the glass and when I looked into the reflection, I was the play boy mansion owner and then I woke up, crying,"

**Hunny:** "I once had a dream I was a little bunny hoping through the forest. Hop hop hop,"

**Kyouya: **"No! You don't understand! This is a life changing vision. I may never be the-"

***Tamaki runs in pushing Kyouya down the stair well***

**Kyouya: **"AHHHHH……."

**Tamaki: **"Hunny senpai!!! We have a hosting emerge and we need your help,"

**Hunny: **"Oh boy! Let's go!!!!!"

***They run to the third music room, leaving a beaten up Kyouya down the stair well. Haruhi is the room staring at a glowing spectrum of light of magical colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and violet colors spin around forming this rainbow pool of beauty***

**Haruhi: **"Hunny senpai! Oh it's terrible! The twins are stuck in another dimension,"

**Hunny: *sighs* **"Oh no…not again,"

**Twins: *speaking through the hole* **"Oh it's the most terrible thing. Fangirls keep tackling us and ripping off our uniform!!!!"

**Hikaru: **"Oh no Kaoru! They ripped off your pants!!!!"

**Kaoru: **"Speak for yourself! They ripped off your boxers!"

**Hikaru: **"Ahh!!!! My dignity!!!!"

**Tamaki: **"This wouldn't have happened if you two weren't so homo sexual. ***sighs* **What should we do Hunny?"

**Hunny: **"Go fetch Takeshi and the "Bunny Wand!"

***Tamaki leaves the room to locate Mori and the "Bunny Wand" aka a stick with Usa-chans face on it***

**Tamaki: **"Mori senpai! Quick Hunny Senpai needs you!!!!!"

**Mori: **"Mitsukuni!!!!"

**Tamaki: **"Uh…yeah…right. Now go!!!!"

***Tamaki grabs the stick and runs towards Hunny Senpai along with Mori following behind***

**Haruhi: **"Don't go into the light you two!!!"

***Tamaki gives the stick to Hunny***

**Tamaki: **"Here,"

***Hunny grabs it***

**Hunny: **"Ahh yes, an old friend of mine. Takeshi, if you could hold it with me, we'll pull the twins out,"

**Mori: **"Right!"

**Hunny: **"Grab onto the stick you two!"

**Twins: **"Got it!"

**Hunny: **"One…Two…Three!!!"

***They pull them out of the dimension only to have some new un-shredded clothes on***

***Tamaki pats them both***

**Tamaki: **"Are you ok you two?"

***They both stand up***

**Twins: **"We're fine. In fact, we've never felt so much better!"

**Haruhi: **"Oh Hikaru,"

**Hikaru: **"My little raccoon,"

***Haruhi giggles***

**Hunny: **"Wow Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you two are cooler and more attractive than Tama-chan! Not….that…I know,"

**Tamaki: *shocked* **"What!!!!!?????"

**Twins: **"Come on you guys. Let's have a 50's Dance Party…in Japan!!!!!"

***Music starts playing…to be exact "You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog" by Elvis***

***Tamaki stand there un-sure of himself***

**Tamaki: **"No no!!!! I won't let this happen!!!!"

***Starts beating them up, only to have Mori take him off them***

**Tamaki: *out of breath* **"No one can beat me! I'm the king! You can't have "Sexy Back!" ok!?"

**Twins: *looks down all sadden* **"Ok…."

**Tamaki: **"Good! Let's have a DDR Party! In Japan!"

***Random Techno music starts playing and every one slowly starts dancing***

**Tamaki: *starts singing* **"My name is Tamaki Souh and I'm the king of school. I'm better than all the host in the school. I'm hip and awesome and all the girls know my name. Tama Tama Tamaki Souh and that is my name. Tamaki Souh. Tamaki Souh. Do the "Hey"

***Every one starts singing "Hey Hey Hey"***

**Tamaki: **"I beat the crap out my grandmother when I was baby. I was even awesome when I was a baby. I left my mom when I was a teen. I was treated like sh** by my grandmother with out any love. Tamaki Suoh, Tamaki Suoh, Tamaki Souh. That's me!!!!"

***song finally ends***

**Tamaki: **"You guys know you're my best friends' right?"

**Haruhi: **"Aww…senpai,"

**Hunny: **"Aww Tama-chan," ***hugs***

**Haruhi: *Hugs* **"We know we love you senpai,"

**Hunny: **"Yes we do,"

**Twins: **"We love you two boss,"

***Ready to get into hugging, but denied***

**Tamaki: **"Become less Homo Sexual and then maybe,"

**Twins: **"Huh?"

_**The End**_


	11. Mustache Buddies

_**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals Present's**_

_**Mustache Buddies**_

**Author: Yo guys, it's been like a long time sense I updated mainly because as we know, the potter puppet pals hadn't been updating on videos, but sense new videos have been releashed on their new channel *which I suggest you go subscribe* that gives me full right to update this shit again! Woot! By the way for those interested, I am now in college and no longer in high school and has completed her first year *or will next week* so since the time I wrote this shit, its probably been like 2 years. Damn, well, sorry for the long wait. I'll try and update the next few that I can. Remember I still love you all! ^_^**

_Once again it is yet another lovely day at the Ouran High School Academy. Today the crazy Nekozawa Senpai called in the less than crazy Kyouya to discuss their secret plans of killing Tamaki, I mean making him a fabulous cake in which he might pass out from. *cough* Any way, after a while, the crazy Nekozawa senpai got another crazier idea. _

**Nekozawa: **Kyouya

**Kyouya: **Yes Nekozawa Senpai?

**Nekozawa: **My closest friend in torching Tamaki.

**Kyouya: **What is it dark magic Nekoawa?

**Nekozawa: **As the president of the Black Magic Club at Ouran, I feel my chances at torching Tamaki would result in me growing a mustache.

**Kyouya: **I-I don't see why you need one.

**Nekozawa: **I'm gonna do it!

**Kyouya: **Good luck then….

**Nekozawa: **Well here me out Kyouya. What if we both grew mustaches eh?

**Kyouya: **Well um…

**Nekozawa: **I mean if I were to do it, people would think I'm strange. Like, "There goes the strange cat lover fetish person with a mustache," you know.

**Kyouya: **Well no one would think that. *coughs*

**Nekozawa: **But if we both did it, it would be like a thing you know! Let's rock it man!

**Kyouya: ***sighs* I do I really have to?

**Nekozawa: **Yes. Oh, can you roller blade?

**Kyouya: **Umm….yes?

**Nekozawa: **Oh sweet, my cat lover's convention is coming up week. I'll send you an invite. See you next week mustache buddy!

_Later that day in the Third Music Room_

*students and host club begin chattering about*

**Kyouya: ***turns around* Ok every one. Remember we have to do well today and-

*every one screams and panics and begins to throw stuff at him, including Hunny while Tamaki senpai throws up in the corner*

_**Remember every one, just because a crazy dark lord tells you to grow a mustache doesn't mean you should listen to him. ;D**_


	12. Tamaki'serrParents

_**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals Presents**_

_**Tamaki's er…Parent's….**_

**Author: Ok since we can't really say Tamaki doesn't have parents, I'll use his mom as an excuse to make this. After all, what's better than torching poor Tamaki! :D**

_Another lovely day at Ouran begins and each student *for random and unknown reasons* are writing to their families and addressing how much they love them. Today, the lovely twins are writing to their family and addressing how much they love their mom who we see very little of in the manga. Kaoru decides to step out for a bit which Hikaru begins to finish or start his letter for the both of them._

**Hikaru:**"Dear Mr. and Ms. My parents,

I miss you a lot. Ouran is fun…a lot. I am learning how to seduce my brother Kaoru or Hikaru a lot. See you when I come home…a lot.

Signed,

Hikaru or Kaoru,"

**Tamaki: ***rushes in* Hey Hikaru! What are you doing! You should be pleasing the guests!

**Hikaru: **But Kaoru and I are writing letters to our parents in Japanese class. We have to.

**Tamaki: ***sudden rush of anger* Oh parents, well isn't that Nekozawa's butt crack nice! Your nice living care takers who love you and feed you!

**Hikaru: **But I think you met my parents if you read the man-

**Tamaki: **How does it feel Hikaru to receive tons of love from the people who brought you into this world! Does it feel nice! I bet it feels son of a yaoi nice!

**Hikaru: **I guess we like it when our parents-

**Tamaki: **It also feels nice when you can afford things! Can you afford things! Hmmm!

**Hikaru: **I can afford the same amount of stuff you can.

**Tamaki: **I can afford happiness….

*sudden stare at Hikaru/Kaoru suddenly enters room*

**Kaoru: **Hey guys whats-

**Tamaki: **Sing to me Kaoru!

**Kaoru: **What!

**Hikaru: **Just do it, he must have had Haruhi's bad cooking again.

**Kaoru: **Uhh….Kiss kiss fall in love. *sings tune* Maybe your my love. *sings tune*

**Tamaki: **Hahahaha! No sadness in happy king Tamaki! Hahahahaha!

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **You want to go to Haruhi's house my lord!

**Tamaki: **Yes!

_The all leave and venture to Haruhi's home where later Haruhi is tortured by these lovely three and dealing with more pain to come. ;D_


	13. Tamaki's Nightmares

_**Ouran High School Host Club Potter Puppet Pals Presents**_

_**Tamaki's Nightmares**_

**Author: Yes, as usual, I bring you another exciting fanfic spoof of Potter Puppet Pals. This time we are going to talk about Tamaki's interesting nightmares. We all know he has some, so let's find out what they are.**

**Tamaki: **Hello ladies and gentlemen, as you know, I Tamaki Suoh have a great and dashing life, but let me tell you something, my life isn't always full of commoner's ramen and Haruhi in a bikini. I've seen some shit! I've been abounded by my mother, had my grandmother hate me and have had Haruhi yell at me. Although I may be successful and relatively attractive in my day life, it is at night I have horrible pain scarring nightmares that bounce around in my head. Like this one time I had this horrible nightmare:

*insert random dream sequence*

**Tamaki: **_So I was hanging out in the Third Music Room, being all cool and shit when suddenly Kyouya came up to me. He was all like, "Tamaki, you're not sexy. What do you plan to do with life," and was getting angrier and angrier and angrier and then he flipped out and tried to kill me with a hammer._

*end sequence*

**Tamaki: **Then there was this other time where I was dancing with Haruhi…

*insert new dream sequence*

**Tamaki: **_And the moment was beautiful and I was totally awesome, but then Nekozawa tried to upstage me, showing off these totally fly moves I've never seen before and the girls were like "OMG! He's totally awesome!" and I tried to bust a move in retaliation but then my feet couldn't move…_

*end dream sequence*

**Tamaki: **It sucked! But then I had another nightmare…

*new dream sequence*

**Tamaki: **_I was pregnant and in labor and suddenly I gave birth to Kyouya and had to raise him from infancy. Clothe him, feed him, but then I missed place him and this was terrifying…_

*end dream sequence*

**Tamaki: **Because this meant I failed as a parent. Oh and one time I dreamt Haruhi was actually a guy.

*yet another dream…*

**Tamaki: **_She was trying to hit on me, so me and Kyouya had a intervention and she tried to kill us with a hammer._

*once again, end damn dream*

**Tamaki: **And another time…

*damn you Tamaki and your flash backs! -_-*

**Tamaki: **_I dreamt I was ugly…_

*ends once more*

**Tamaki: **Yuck! But the worse nightmare I ever had…

*Damn you Tamaki! Stop Flash Backing!*

**Tamaki: **_I was at Ouran and there stood Hunny and he looked so old and hungry. He kept telling me I wasn't Tamaki Suoh and I was like, "But of course I'm Tamaki Suoh Hunny,", but he kept looking at me with those sugar craving eyes and told me that this was a realm created by Bisco Hatori and that I was played by Mamoru Miyano and Vic Mignogna and that this world was made to please the young starving fangirls who have fetishes for anything from shota to yaoi. _

*finally ends all dreams*

**Tamaki: **That sure was a crazy messed up dream. Anyway, what are some of your worse host club related dreams? Leave me a review or favorite this fanfic and remember to add an alert!

*Haruhi and the twins look at each other*

**Haruhi: **Ok senpai, we will do those things you just mentioned.

**Twins: **Alert to what?

**Haruhi: **Sssh!

_The End and Remember to do those things Tamaki said or you will have worse nightmares! :D_


End file.
